warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clover (ES)
|pastaffie = Rogue, Clear Sky's Camp, Thunder's Camp |age = |death = Unknown |kit = Clover |early settler=Clover |hunter=Clover |warrior=Clover |mother = Milkweed |father=Splinter |brother=Thistle |sister=Bramble |half-sister=Shivering Rose, Morning Fire, Beech Tail |half-brother=Hazel Burrow, Patch Pelt |mentor = Lightning Tail or Leaf |apps = None |livebooks = ''A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo |deadbooks = Unknown}} Clover is a sleek, ginger-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :During the medicine cats half-moon gathering, when the medicine cats discuss wounds that their Clanmates have had, and the remedies they used to heal it, Cloud Spots mentions that Clover kept chewing at a wound on her paw, so he smeared some mouse bile on it, and she didn't put her nose near it again. When the medicine cats talk about illnesses among their cats, Cloud Spots meows that Milkweed and Clover both have coughs. :When Moth Flight and Micah visit ThunderClan, Clover is seen pushing her way into camp with Thistle, and the two drag a fat wood pigeon between them. Thunder exclaims that they managed to get it down the cliff, and Clover sniffs that Thistle threw it over the edge and they hauled it from the bottom. In the Dawn of the Clans Arc A Forest Divided :Clover first appears when Gray Wing begins to feast on a rabbit that he caught, but her mother originally chased. When Gray Wing is confronted by Clover's brother, Thistle, he notices their mother, Milkweed approach. Clover's steps are noted to be faltering. Gray Wing immediately offers the rabbit to the three cats, but Milkweed refuses the prey. Having caught up to her mother, Clover presses—evidently trembling—up against her mother's flank. She asks if they could just take a bite, gazing at the prey with widened, desperate eyes, and suggests that Gray Wing might want to share. Gray Wing states that the kits are growing and prey is significantly scarce. :Glancing at Clover, Gray Wing notes how frail she is—much like his sister, Fluttering Bird, who had died of starvation herself. When he declares this, Clover's eyes fill with horror, and she asks if she was going to die like her sister, Bramble. In response, Milkweed nuzzles her kit's ear, mentioning that Bramble had always been rather sickly. Gray Wing proceeds to ask the mother what her name is, to which she answers, and mentions that her daughter's name is Clover. She adds that Bramble had died the day prior. When Gray Wing presses the cats to eat, Clover looks at her mother with pleading eyes, begging for the rabbit. Milkweed eventually agrees, and rips off a piece for Clover, dropping it down at her kit's paws. :After eating, Clover lifts her head and belches, stating that she feels warm. Gray Wing tells Milkweed to go to Clear Sky. She wraps her tail around Clover, and when Gray Wing promises that Clear Sky will not bring harm to them, she agrees to leave. As Milkweed begins to head away, Clover is trotting with her, tail held high. :While Clear Sky is in the camp, he peers beneath the yew, wondering where Milkweed and her kits were. He thinks about how they appeared so frail to the extent that he offers them the cozy nest for Birch and Alder. He thinks about how the kits had looked as scrawny as Fluttering Bird, and had immediately offered them the chance to join his group. Reflecting upon how leaf-bare will last for moons, Clear Sky notes that it had brought him Clover, as well as her brother and mother. :Star Flower arrives, stopping beside the yew, and teasingly purrs to the kits, asking which one wanted to race her to the prey pile. Thistle and Clover eagerly scurry into the light, and Clover blinks, asking if there is really prey. Thistle reminds her that he mentioned that he smelled mouse, though Clover's eyes appear wide with worry as she states that Milkweed said they should not take prey unless it is offered. Telling the kits to line up next to her, Star Flower states that the first cat to the prey pile gets first pick. Tails flicking with excitement, the two kits huddle beside her. :Milkweed reminds her kits not to take the best prey, and that hunters should get it. Flashing Milkweed a look, Star Flower sternly tells her not to teach her kits to take less than they deserve—adding that they need to grow strong since one day they too will be hunters. Afterward, Star Flower begins the race, and Clover and her brother speed away. Thistle mews that he arrived first, but Clover declares she is closest, having stopped about a whisker away from the mouse that Sparrow Fur apparently knocked from the pile. :Snatching the mouse in her jaws, Clover proceeds to bring it to Milkweed. After Thistle starts complaining, Star Flower cuts him off, telling him to go help his sister carry the mouse back to Milkweed, since it had snagged on a root at the clearing edge. Clover seems to be tugging at the prey, her face clearly exhausted with effort. Upon gaining aid from her brother, Clover blinks at him in appreciation, and they return to Milkweed. :Later on, Clover is with her brother, snatching bites from her mother's mouse from the earlier events. The kits are noted to already be sleeker, and are likely to grow into good hunters. When Milkweed offers to go on patrol, Clear Sky asks Alder and Birch if they would like to teach Thistle and Clover hunting moves. :When Clear Sky and Star Flower are speaking to the other, Clear Sky firmly mews that if she wants to earn his trust, she must earn the trust of other cats—and have to work for it. He mentions, among other things, that she must ensure Thistle and Clover never go hungry. :Owl Eyes watches Birch and Alder train Thistle and Clover, and comments that it is the kits' second day training. Thistle and Clover are crouching at the center of the clearing, their fur pushed against their thin frames as they proceed to concentrate on perfecting their hunting crouches. Birch calls to Clover to tuck her hind paws tighter underneath her, to which she frowns and states that the idea makes it harder to jump. Birch reassures her that it will definitely feel that way, but once she gets into the swing of it, she will be able to jump farther, and jumping farther leads to less stalking. :Clover narrows her eyes, bunching up her hind legs. Asking if that was better, she is told to jump immediately. Hurling herself forward, Clover's hind paws slither on the thick mud, and she falls onto her belly. Thistle purrs, stating that she appears like she is trying to swim. Whipping around and glaring at her brother, she growls at Thistle to try it. When Thistle succeeds and is told by Birch he will be a great hunter, Clover snorts, and drops onto her belly again. Clover, grunting with effort after getting into position, leaps. She lands skillfully, controlling her skid as her paws hit the earth. Blinking at Alder, she asks if she did better. Alder congratulates the kit, saying it was much better. :While Cloud Spots is aiding Milkweed, he tells the she-cat to send Clover for more leaves if she still feels bad later on. Gaining the attention of Thunder, Clover calls to him to watch her jump. She crouches and leaps across the clearing. Thunder reflects on how he had been pleased that Clear Sky took in the starving family. Staring at him expectantly, Thunder notices Clover, and says she was very good. Purring, Clover states she can jump as far as Thistle. Thistle proceeds to argue, but Birch steps between them, suggesting that they practice more stalking. :Thorn, later on, sees Thistle and Clover scrambling through the branches. When Leaf is discovered to be complaining about starvation, he flings a hostile look at Milkweed, demanding to know what she has brought besides two hungry kits and a cough. Clover ducks, wide-eyed, beneath her mother's belly. :After Thunder and his group leave Clear Sky's camp, Milkweed ad her kits follow. On both sides of her, Clover and Thistle remain. Leaf bristles, stating that the kits cannot hunt and Milkweed is sick, so Thunder declares that the three can join if they want to. Milkweed states that she has kits to feed, and that their hunger will drive her more than her own. Thunder glances at the kits, and Clover is growling, with her teeth bared. Thunder agrees that Milkweed has kits to raise, which means she has more to fight for. Clover scrambles up, hissing at Leaf that she and her brother will be able to hunt soon, and one day, Leaf will be old, stiff, and grateful for the food they will bring. :Feeling a flash of pride in the young kit, Thunder beckons the kits with his tail, stating that they must find somewhere to sleep. Thistle is summoned by Pink Eyes, who encourages him, while Clover is at his heels. Thistle and Clover burst from beneath the gorse, later on, and race toward Lightning Tail. Clover looks at the time with round eyes, asking if that is where they will be sleeping. Clover and Thistle huddle on the far side of the camp, eyeing Leaf suspiciously. Milkweed slides beside them, laying down, and curling her tail protectively around her kits. Thunder gazes across the clearing, and notes that Clover and Thistle had stopped fidgeting beside their mother. :While Milkweed hunts, Pink Eyes watches the kits. Clover and Thistle frequently clamber over him and play moss-ball nearby. Later on, after Thunder catches a sparrow, he considers giving up the catch—wondering about Thistle and Clover, and their hunger. When Thunder returns, he can see the shining eyes of Clover and Thistle in the darkness next to Milkweed. Path of Stars :Clover is first mentioned when Thunder and Lightning Tail are hunting. A thrush is spotted, and Thunder notes that it will make a good meal for her and Thistle, reflecting how they are only four moons old and the bird would fill their bellies easily. After the two grown cats are done hunting and burst into camp, the two kits race from the bramble bush where they share a nest with Milkweed, their mother. Thunder thinks that they are growing bigger every day, and wonders if he should start bringing live prey back to camp and start to teach them how to hunt. Clover races over to Thunder and asks if he caught any shrews, her eyes shining hopefully. The ginger-and-white she-kit's fur prickles along her spine, but Thunder replies that he only caught the mouse, and Lightning Tail calls that there is the thrush he caught too. :Pink Eyes mews that he can wait to eat, and states that the young cats could eat first. Thunder gives the old tom a mouse, and tells him that Thistle and Clover can have the thrush. As another patrol of Owl Eyes and Leaf is about to set out, Thistle, despite his begging, is told by Milkweed to stay in the clearing to guard the camp. Thistle snorts that she is just saying that to stop him from going, and Clover trots toward her brother, sniffing that their mother obviously is, because if she doesn't make him feel special, he will sulk all morning. He snaps back that he never sulks and glares at Clover, but she reminds him that he sulked the whole afternoon the previous day because Milkweed wouldn't let him play in the rain. Thistle justifies that it was only rain. :Thunder comes up to Thistle and promises that once every cat has eaten, he will take him into the forest with Milkweed, and Clover eagerly asks if she can come too. Thunder accepts and gazes at her warmly, and Lightning Tail picks up the thrush and carries it to a patch of sunshine near the edge of the clearing. He calls to the kits to come and eat it, and offers to explain how he caught it, and the kits race toward him. Lightning Tail dives across the clearing with forepaws outstretched in recounting of his hunting story, and Thistle and Clover stare at the black tom, wide-eyed, mouths full. As he demonstrates the move, Lightning Tail tells them that the thrush didn’t even see him, and Clover asks if he will teach her how to climb trees, though Pink Eyes snaps that they are not squirrels. :Thunder thinks about how he doesn't want his cats to go hungry, but frets what would happen to them if he died, and wonders if Leaf would hunt for anyone but Milkweed and her kits, or if Lightning Tail would spend his time telling stories to Clover and Thistle. Thunder thinks that he will not die, as his cats need him, and as he finishes his thoughts, he hears stones clatter down the side of the ravine. Thistle and Clover jump to their paws and race toward the camp entrance, and the she-kit calls that it is just Owl Eyes. Her nose twitches as she exclaims that she can smell him, but Thistle scoffs that she is only guessing and wouldn't be able to smell that far. Clover justifies that she can smell nearly as well as Pink Eyes and looks at the white tom expectantly; he confirms that Clover is right. :Owl Eyes comes into camp with Clear Sky, Acorn Fur, Alder, and Sparrow Fur, to explain how Star Flower has been kidnapped. When Clear Sky explains to Thunder must share his prey with Slash's rogues to save his father's mate, Clover and Thistle push their way forward, and Clover greets Acorn Fur, blinking at her former campmate. The kit asks the brown she-cat if she remembers her, but Thistle nudges his sister aside and guesses that she wouldn't, as they are nearly grown up. Clear Sky growls that it isn't a discussion for kits and flicks his tail toward them, challenging Thunder that they should be doing something useful. Thunder states that he will decide who does what in his camp, and Milkweed enters camp and hurries over, asking what is happening. Clover stares at her mother and says that Clear Sky said they should be doing chores, and Thistle adds that he thinks kits shouldn't talk in matters like these. Milkweed shoots the gray tom an angry look as she guides her kits away. :After a hunting patrol of Thunder's has their prey stolen by Slash's rogues, Thunder comes into camp and demands what happened. Clover dashes across camp to meet the ginger tom and she explains that they were robbed, to which Thistle adds that the rogues attacked them while hunting. Leaf and Lightning Tail argue about if they should have fought the rogues, and Milkweed asks if the woods aren't safe anymore, glancing at her kits. When the toms discuss about how the rogues might fight them the next time, Milkweed’s fur ripples along her spine and Owl Eyes hurries over to her side and reassures that queen that he will keep an eye on Thistle and Clover. The ginger tom-kit states that he can look after his sister, but Clover flicks her fluffy tail indignantly and exclaims that she doesn't need any cat looking after her. :At the next Gathering, the cats discuss how the rogues have been stealing their prey, and when Thunder suggests that they should prepare to defend themselves and practice battle moves, Milkweed mentions that Lightning Tail has been teaching Clover and Thistle how to defend themselves. Tall Shadow notes that Storm Pelt, Dew Nose, and Eagle Feather, the kits in her camp, all have their own trainer, and Mouse Ear, Eagle Feather’s mentor, agrees that it is easier to train him alone and learn about his strengths and weaknesses. Lightning Tail tells Thunder that maybe he should assign trainers to clover and Thistle, and Leaf offers that he would be happy to train either of them, as they are both bright and eager to learn, causing Milkweed to fluff out her pelt proudly. :Later, when Thunder and Lightning Tail spy on the rogues' camp, Thunder catches a mouse and wonders if they should take their catch home, remembering how Thistle and Clover were starting to look thin. He decides against it, determined to see the rogue camp, and thinks that they will take their catch home after seeing it. :After Slash's camp separates and most of his rogues go to the five separate camps, Violet, who joined Thunder's group, and her new leader work together to make a den. Thunder thinks of how snow is coming, but that the bracken would keep the cold wind out of the den. He notes that on the coldest nights, Milkweed and her kits could leave their bramble nursery and huddle for warmth with the rest of the group, and remembers that Clover and Thistle are almost old enough to permanently move into their own nests in the hazel den. Milkweed offers to find more moss, and Thunder warns her to be careful. It is mentioned that ever since news of Bee's betrayal, Lightning Tail and Leaf have been training Clover and Leaf in the clearing below the high rock, and had abandoned hunting moves and were practicing battle moves once more. Milkweed and Violet exchange a few words, and Thunder is pleased but not surprised that her campmates have accepted her, and he thinks about how she is kind to everyone, such as making sure that Clover and Thistle get the juiciest prey from the prey pile. :Thunder and Violet continue working on the den, and Thunder begins to ask the gray she-cat something, but is interrupted when Clover calls for him to look at something, causing him to jump. The ginger tom watches the young cat crouch beside Thistle, as Lightning Tail and Leaf face them. Thistle tells Thunder that Lightning Tail taught them how to fight together, and when Leaf asks them if they are ready, Clover nods and Thistle flicks his tail. The adult cats swap gazes and then lunge at the kits, and in a moment the littermates rear up. They turn on their hind legs and press their backs to each other as they swipe at Lightning Tail and Leaf with their forepaws. Although Lightning Tail and Leaf dart around them, for their every move the kits turn to meet their attacks. Working together, the siblings defend themselves like experienced fighters, and Thunder pads toward them, proud. The two older cats back away and the kits drop back onto all fours. Clover pants that it is really easy once they have found their footing, and Violet blinks at the young cats, saying that even rogues wouldn't be able to counter a move like that. Clover lifts her chin and tells her that if Slash attacked them again, she and her brother would be able to defend the whole camp. :Violet tells Thunder that they should get back to work, and Thistle races toward the hazel with Clover chasing after him. The she-kit says that she could thread bracken quicker than him, and Cloud Spots blinks at them warmly as they barge in front of him. He suggests that they start on the lower branches, and Thunder tells Lightning Tail that he has taught them well. The black tom replies that Leaf came up with the move, and Thunder compliments Leaf that since he began training them, they have improved so much. Leaf answers that he likes it, and glances at the young cats who are both tugging the same piece of bracken. Clover growls that she picked it up first, but Thistle retorts that she only wants it because he said it looked like a strong piece. Leaf huffs that they trained them to fight like rogues but must now teach them not to behave like one, and heads toward the kits. Leaf chides Clover to let her brother have the bracken, as there are plenty of other stems. :When Thunder and Violet go to the river, the ginger tom asks her on her thoughts of Lightning Tail, and she says that she likes him, as he is extremely loyal and has turned Clover into a great fighter. River Ripple comes with a fish in his jaws, and when he asks if the prey is running better in the forest, Thunder nods and states that Clover and Thistle are growing into fine hunters and help fill the prey pile. River Ripple purrs that Milkweed must be proud, and Thunder agrees that they all are. :As Thunder's cats are about to leave for the Gathering that will make the rogues officially a part of their group, Clover and Thistle are seen bounding across the clearing, their pelts bristling with excitement. Thistle asks Thunder if all the cats will be there, and Clover thumps to her brothers side, paws slithering on the snowy group, questioning if there will be cats from every group. Thunder answers that most of them will be, and thinks of how the young cats' training has made them great hunters, always eager to share the duties of her campmates. That morning, they had gathered fresh bracken for Pink Eyes' nest and returned to the clearing, pelts dusted with snow and a bundle of stems between their jaws. That night, they are as excited as kits on their first time out of the den. :Milkweed hurries across the clearing and begins washing Thistle's fur. When he ducks away, she scolds that he must look neat, but Thistle points out that they have already washed, and Clover adds that they have twice. Violet assures their mother that they will be the most handsome kits there, and Milkweed puffs out her chest. Clover's eyes widen excitedly and she asks if Clear Sky's kits will be there, but Thunder tells her that they are too young and will be staying In their nest with Star Flower. Clover looks crestfallen and assumes that she won't get to meet Gray Wing's kits either. Milkweed whisks a tuft of fur on Clover’s back smooth with her tail, and points out that they will stay with Slate in their den because they aren't even a moon old. Thistle asks if Drizzle and Pine are coming, and Clover exclaims that they have to, lifting her chin and adds that they are rogues, and the four trees meeting is to welcome all the rogues into their groups. Thunder promises that they will be there, and are old enough to stand the cold. :When Thunder announces to his cats that it is time to go, snow showers in his face as Clover and Thistle push past each other, determined to reach the top first. When Thistle slips and is saved by Lightning Tail, he scolds him that it is pointless to rush if they won't get there at all. As the cats continue on their way to the four trees, River Ripple's group is seen, and the silver tabby is heard telling Drizzle and Pine that they can't go on the ice. Milkweed meows that she is glad that they don't live by the river, since she would never have let Thistle and Clover out of her sight. Leaf reassures her that if they had been raised beside a river, they would be swimming skillfully by then, as they learn fast. Clover pushes between Leaf and her mother, and tells them to stop talking and hurry as she stares into the hollow. In the Novellas Thunderstar's Echo :Clover and her brother Thistle are sent out by Cloud Spots to collect dock leaves, but they instead bring back beech leaves. When they return to camp and present the leaves to Shivering Rose, Cloud Spots' apprentice, she is furious with them for not collecting the right herb. Clover and Thistle then begin to argue about whose fault is what that they brought back the wrong leaves, with Clover blaming Thistle because the ginger tom had told her that the beech leaves were what Cloud Spots was looking for. :When Clover, Thistle, and Shivering Rose cannot settle their dispute, Clover brings it to Thunderstar, asking the Clan leader to tell the other two young cats that the mistake was not her fault. While they present the argument to Thunderstar, Clover and her brother cannot refrain from continuing to blame each other. The squabbling then moves away from the subject of the leaves, with Clover snarling at her brother that she was at least faster than a tortoise. Thistle responds by insulting her sense of smell, which hadn't helped them in the search for Cloud Spots' beech leaves. Shivering Rose corrects the ginger tom that he was supposed to have been looking for dock leaves, angrily calling him a mouse-brain. Clover growls at the black-and-white she-cat, telling her not to speak to her brother in that way. :Thunderstar, sick of listening to their arguing, orders Clover and Thistle to apologize to the medicine cats for bringing back beech leaves instead of dock. He instructs Shivering Rose to take the two siblings into the forest the next day to teach them what dock leaves look like and prevent further confusion. All three of them open their mouths angrily, but Thunderstar growls that they're Clanmates, not a litter of kits, and that they must stop fighting. Clover and the two other cats nod and mutter agreement to the Clan leader's words. :A little while later, Clover goes out on hunting patrol with Owl Eyes and Leaf in the rain. The ginger-and-white she-cat doesn't mange to catch anything, and is limping by the time she returns to camp. Clover asks Cloud Spots to look at her, as she slipped in the mud while on patrol and believes she might have sprained her leg. The medicine cat, after examining her leg, helps the young she-cat into his den to try to treat the injury. Thunderstar is disappointed in the patrol's catch, but Owl Eyes says that there isn't much prey out and Clover nods in agreement. However, Thunderstar leads another hunting patrol later, managing to make a better catch. When Clover sees the prey his patrol as caught, she comments to the Clan leader that she's glad his patrol had better luck than hers did. She hobbles towards Thunderstar, her leg still injured despite Cloud Spots' treatment. :When dogs attack the camp later that day, all the cats get up into a tree, but Clover is held up by her injured leg. Still on the ground by the warriors' den, she has to lean on Violet Dawn, Owl Eyes, and Snail Shell for support. The ginger-and-white she-cat tries to struggle up a tree, but only makes it halfway up, and the three other warriors cluster around the tree's base to protect their injured Clanmate from the dogs. After the dogs leave, Clover lowers herself back to the ground, testing her hurt paw before putting weight on it. The ginger-and-white she-cat is in pain from her attempt to climb and remarks that if she didn't have a sprained paw before, she does now. Clover afterwards tells Snail Shell that she's very grateful for his and the other cats' efforts to defend her from the dogs. :After hearing about Lightning Tail's death, Clover grieves along with the rest of ThunderClan, and sadly picks at a vole rather than eating it. Trivia *Clover is not listed in the allegiances of ''A Forest Divided despite appearing in the book. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Milkweed: Father: :Splinter:Revealed on Kate's blog Brother: :Thistle: Sister: :Bramble: Half-Sisters: :Shivering Rose: :Morning Fire: :Beech Tail: Half-Brothers: :Hazel Burrow: :Patch Pelt: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Klee (S5)ru:Клевер Category:Females Category:Rogues Category:Kits Category:Thunder's cats Category:Early Settlers Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Clear Sky's cats Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Warriors